


Head in the Game

by moreteapls



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Football | Soccer, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreteapls/pseuds/moreteapls
Summary: Adora was the captain of the Bright Moon soccer team, Catra was the captain of the Horde soccer team, could I make this more obvious?Edit: this fic is now on permanent hiatus. I would like to say that in the future I'll have the energy and the time to finish it but I can't make promises. I do hope you can enjoy what I've written so far. Sorry to disappoint.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 163





	1. First approach

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I'm not American, I'm writing this based on my knowledge of America's college system from TV and from what some people have kindly explained to me. Please, if you see something doesn't really make sense or doesn't really "work like that", bare in mind this, thanks!

It felt good to be back on the field. Summer had been great, Adora had gone back home to spend some time with her family and felt renewed. Sophomore year of college and new opportunities waiting for her. But what she had undoubtedly missed the most was her soccer team. She was catching up with them before the friendly match her college had organized against Horde University, when she heard a familiar voice from behind.

“ _Hey_ , Adora,” maybe there was something about soccer she hadn’t missed.

Adora rolled her eyes and turned around to find Catra, the captain of the enemy team, smirking at her with her arms crossed. She was shocked at first by how different she looked from last year, with a new pixie haircut. She used to wear it up to her butt, so it was a big change. But it suited her, and Adora hated to admit she looked hot in it. She also seemed to have a couple of new tattoos, but it was difficult to know when her arms were fully covered in them.

“Ready to get your ass kicked like last year?” Catra mocked her, raising an eyebrow in a challenging way. Adora clenched her fists, why did she have to be so insufferable? Her ego was clearly still sky-high because her team had defeated Bright Moon at the semi-finals last year. But this year would be different. This was Bright Moon’s year, and Adora would make sure of it.

“Come on Catra, are you really so insecure that you need to go mock on people to feel better about yourself?” Adora snapped, dead serious. She really didn’t want her to ruin her good mood.

For a second, Catra glowered at her words, but her signature cocky smile returned to her face before anyone else could notice. “I think beating you princesses will actually make me feel good about myself,” she said. Many people called Bright Moon girls princesses because they were usually spoiled rich assholes. It was definitely not the case of the soccer team though, since most of them were there breaking their asses to maintain their scholarships.

Adora simply rolled her eyes and turned her back on her, unwilling to keep the conversation going. The match was about to begin anyways. She needed to focus. She picked up her hair and tied it up in a ponytail as usual, enjoying the refreshing air around her recently shaved sides. Getting an undercut had really been one of her best decisions during summer, it was way more comfortable when she played.

As the referee blew the whistle and told them to get in position, Adora felt a rush of adrenaline running through her whole body. She heard Bow and Glimmer cheering for her in the crowd and smiled, having her best friends by her side always boosted her confidence. She locked her eyes on Catra, hoping to intimidate her, but the other girl’s response was to _wink_ at her. Unbelievable.

The referee tossed a coin to define who would start with the ball, tails for the Horde and heads for Bright Moon. Adora breathed heavily as the coin flipped in the air, almost feeling as it was falling in slow-motion. It landed on heads, and the referee handed her the ball. She went into position and heard the whistle announcing the start of the game. She passed the ball to her left forward who sent her right back to her, and that's when Adora launched herself into the enemy side. She thought how not even Catra could make her feel any less thrilled to be there, how much she had missed that sweet sense of freedom when she put her body into the game she loved. She couldn’t help but smile as her feet touched the ball and she ran towards the Horde’s arc, effortlessly dodging the enemy team and feeling more powerful than ever. That was, until Catra surprised her from behind and in the blink of an eye Adora was no longer in control of the ball. She had forgotten how fast and sneaky that girl was.

She hopelessly watched as Catra passed the ball to the other Horde forward, a girl named Scorpia. And in less than a minute, the enemy team had scored the first goal.

Adora tried to let the hot water calm down her nerves. She was still trying to digest the humiliation of that match. The Horde had scored three goals, and they had scored none. It was a friendly match but still, not the best way to start the season. She massaged her temples as she tried to erase Catra’s stupid smirk from her mind. She was determined to never see that expression on her face again after that day. She needed to train harder, push herself even more, motivate her teammates, she needed to…

She heard someone entering the dressing room and sighed. She had stayed after hours to make sure she could enjoy a shower in peace and quiet. But whatever, it wasn’t as if just one girl would make much of a difference.

Until she heard her voice.

“Hey, random girl in the shower, could you lend me some shampoo? I forgot to bring mine.”

God, this was just perfect. The last person she wanted to see in the whole world and now she had no choice but to speak with her. Life was truly ironic sometimes. For a moment she actually considered ignoring her, but then she spoke again.

“Hello? You deaf or something?”

Adora rolled her eyes, “yes, Catra, you can use my shampoo,” she reluctantly answered. She heard Catra’s laughter as she opened the curtain of Adora’s shower, revealing herself to be completely naked already. It didn’t bother Adora, though, it was pretty common for every girl to go around naked in the dressing rooms. After a while most of them simply lost the modesty.

“What’s wrong princess? Sad that you lost?” Catra pouted at her as Adora handed her the shampoo.

“Shut up Catra, I’m not in the mood,” Adora said, sharply, her eyes shooting daggers at her. 

“Jeez, alright. Someone’s sensitive,” she rolled her eyes as she dropped some shampoo onto her hand and into her hair. But before leaving the shower she shot one final glance to Adora, and she realized how close their bodies were from touching each other in the minuscule shower cubicle.

“Nice tatt,” Catra said with a faint smile. Adora simply stared at her in disbelief. She had only one tattoo of a sword on her ribs, something she thought Catra would never witness.

“Thanks,” she answered, confused over the fact that Catra wasn’t being a jerk to her for the first time in her life.

Catra simply stood still, her smile growing wider. “You know Adora? It’s such a shame you take this competition so personal. Otherwise we could really enjoy times like this, don’t you think?” she said getting a step closer, their breasts brushing each other for an instant.

Adora was utterly speechless at Catra’s words. Was she really flirting with her? After all the unbearable teasing, her superiority complex and the fact that they would have to compete against each other soon, did she really think she had a chance with her? Well, Adora hated herself for even consider it, but she had to admit she was a little turned on by the proposal. Despite everything, Catra was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her tanned skin, her athletic figure, her mesmerizing eyes. And she was a terrific soccer player as well, Adora had always been a sucker for girls who could handle themselves with the ball.

But no, there was no way she was going to do that. Soccer came first. She needed to focus on what was important: her scholarship, her teammates, and beating the Horde’s ass on the championship that year. Catra was just being her awful self, she probably wasn’t even serious about it but was just trying to play with her mind. To distract her. She was not going to fall for it.

“You wish,” she finally told her, hoping she sounded more convinced than she actually was.

Catra gave her the most seductive pout she could, and for a moment it was enough to make Adora reconsider.

“It’s your loss, princess,” she whispered slowly turning around. “Thanks for the shampoo,” she said as she got out of the shower, leaving Adora wondering what the hell had just happened. 

Glimmer and Bow were hanging at her apartment as usual. They were eating some greasy pizza as they binged something on Netflix, Adora finally starting to feel better after that day’s match. Her friends had spent the entire afternoon with her consoling and reassuring her she was the best captain in the world. They knew how much she hated to lose. Especially against the Horde, especially against Catra.

And to make matters worse her mind wouldn’t stop drifting into her. She couldn’t get the image of her naked body so close to hers in the shower out of her head, and the seductive tone in her voice as she had insinuated on her. It was starting to really get on her nerves. She figured that was what Catra had wanted. Adora couldn’t give her the pleasure to have that kind of power over her.

Their phones ringing at unison snapped her out of her thoughts. It had to be someone from their friend’s group sending a message to the group chat. Glimmer picked up her mobile and said:

“It’s Perfuma, she wants to go to the Black Garnet tonight.”

Adora snorted, “Perfuma? Wanting to go out to that place? I bet fifty bucks it’s only because Scorpia’s going.” 

Bow quickly picked up his phone and searched for Scorpia on Instagram, “yup,” he said showing them Scorpia’s latest story. It was a picture of Catra and her putting on some make up in front of a mirror and the words ‘Black Garnet tonight’ by the side.

Adora rolled her eyes, “there’s no way we’re going if Catra’s going,” she said, probably a little harsher than she had intended.

Her friends exchanged a look. “Are you alright Adora?” Glimmer asked, “we know Catra’s kind of a bitch, but your hate for her seems to be… a little more intense than usual today.”

She evaded their gaze, knowing that they would realize she was lying if they looked at her in the eye. She really didn’t want to tell them about her earlier encounter with Catra, for a variety of reasons. First, because she was trying to completely erase it from her mind. Second, because she knew her friends would make a huge deal about it, leading to an exhausting questionnaire about it in which they would make her admit out loud that she was, in fact, very attracted towards Catra. And it was such a bittersweet feeling. Because whenever Adora remembered her shit eating grin, her blood boiled inside of her, and she wasn’t sure if it was due to her hatred towards Catra’s attitude, or because there was a part of her who found that confidence really captivating.

“I’m fine,” Adora replied, hoping to sound convincing enough. “I’m just still mad that we lost, that’s all.”

She quickly picked up her phone and pretended to be distracted by it to avoid further conversation about it, and to her relief her friends didn’t bother her any longer. Although she knew they weren’t convinced by her answer. A new message came into the group chat:

_mermista: sorry perfuma, sea hawk and i already have tickets for the movies_

_mermista: maybe next time_

_perfuma: :’(_

_perfuma: @bow @glimmer @adora?_

The three of them stared at the message and then at each other.

“Come on guys, we can’t bail on Perfuma,” Bow said, “she’s been crushing on Scorpia the whole summer, this could finally be her chance.”

Adora rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry Bow, I’m just really not in the mood.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun! Best Friend Squad, going out for a night. When was the last time we actually went to a club all together? And soon enough we’re going to be suffocated with exams, we should really enjoy our free time now.”

“Bow’s right,” Glimmer said, “I think you really need it, Adora. To clear your mind… You’ve been beating yourself up about the match all day, you could use a little distraction.”

Adora sighed, not liking where this was going. “I was distracted, we were having fun watching Netflix, and now you want me to go to the same place Catra’s going, the last person I want to deal with right now. If you don’t want to disappoint Perfuma just go, I’ll be alright,” she said, although deep down she really wanted her friends to stay with her. Loneliness usually meant a lot of time to spend thinking about things that disturbed her. Like Catra. 

Glimmer frowned, “ugh, come on Adora, are you really going to let that bitch ruin our fun? Why do you care so much? Black Garnet is a pretty big place, you’ll probably won’t even see each other.”

Adora grimaced. Glimmer was right, she was letting Catra penetrate too deep into her mind. But she really didn’t want to go out to Black Garnet. The place was alright, nice music, cheap drinks… But still, she had imagined her day would end with a peaceful sleepover with her friends, not partying.

She stood up. “I gotta go to the bathroom,” she said, earning look of disapproval from her friends. “What?” she told them, “I’m going to think about it, okay?” And before they could stop her she got inside the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, silently cursing Perfuma for ruining her night. There was really no good way out of this. If she didn’t go, she would have to spend the rest of the night alone with her thoughts, and her friends were going to think she was being petty. But if she agreed, she would have to pretend to be enjoying herself for the rest of the night, and also risk bumping into Catra, when she wasn’t really feeling like it.

Deep down she knew if she explained her friends that she was really feeling down and she wanted them to stay, they wouldn’t judge her. But she did feel kind of bad for abandoning Perfuma. She was probably her closest friend besides Glimmer and Bow, and she knew that if the situation was the other way around, Perfuma wouldn’t hesitate to accompany her.

She sat down on the toilet, opening up Instagram almost as a reflex. The first thing that called her attention was the green color around Catra’s stories icon. That was new. They did follow each other on Instagram, no big deal about it, everybody followed everybody on Instagram. But why had Catra put her in close friends all of a sudden? Her hand trembled as she clicked on the story.

It was a boomerang, Catra standing in front of a mirror completely naked except for some black, lace panties. Her arms were covering her nipples, and she was standing up slightly to the left to show off her butt at a better angle, sticking her tongue to the mirror. Adora almost fainted. Well, not really, but she did feel as if she was about to have a stroke. _The audacity of this woman_ , she thought, clicking on the story again and keeping her finger on the screen to admire it better. And she found herself breathing with difficulty as she stared at it. Catra was truly a piece or work. Her shape curvier than Adora though it was under that soccer uniform, her muscles slightly visible but still defined, her butt so perfectly round Adora even envied her a little. She usually didn’t get self-conscious about her body, but during her teenage years she had struggled with being more muscular and taller than the average woman. Catra was the definition of the body she had ached to have when younger, with that perfect hourglass shape although still athletic and beautifully built.

The most shocking thing about the story, however, wasn’t Catra herself, although Adora did find her hypnotizing, but the word “hey~” written on top of her. Now maybe Adora was overthinking this. Maybe “hey” was just a word Catra used a lot. She had no way to know as she barely spoke with her besides when they crossed paths on the on the field or at frat parties. But everything just felt as too much of a coincidence. The shower, the hot picture, the fact that she always greeted with her with “ _hey_ , Adora,”, and now this. She was definitely provoking her, sending her a message. And Adora had had enough about it.

“We’re going!” she almost screamed as she opened the bathroom door. Bow and Glimmer stared at her in disbelief as she rushed into her wardrobe and started looking for the hottest dress she owned.

“Uh, what happened in the bathroom, exactly?” Bow asked her, a little bit concerned.

“Nothing, I just decided I wanted to go,” she said, like a liar. 

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look, although they seemed happy enough that she had reached that decision. Adora saw new messages popping on her screen as she got dressed.

_bow: @perfuma, come to adora’s! we’ll take an uber from here!_

_perfuma: yay! thanks guys, ily!!!!_

_glimmer: bring some weed!_

_perfuma: ;)_

They were finishing Perfuma’s joint before getting into the club. The electro-pop music could be heard even from two blocks away where they were standing. Glimmer passed Adora the blunt and asked her if she wanted to take a hit. She stared at it for a second, debating herself. She usually didn’t smoke weed, she found the taste and throat soreness it left almost unbearable. But she thought she really wanted to let herself be that night, and weed usually helped her to calm down her intrusive thoughts and be a little more careless, so she accepted.

Once inside, they could barely hear each other because of the loud music, so they went directly into the dance floor. They all started to move to the rhythm, Adora already feeling the weed kicking in, and damn, Perfuma’s flowers were almost magical. Usually just one hit wasn’t enough to make her feel so dizzy and euphoric, but she was really enjoying herself. She closed her eyes as she let the music take control of her body. She would usually feel a little insecure about it since she knew she was a terrible dancer, but she was so happy she didn’t care. And for a moment, she truly forgot about the reason she was there on the first place. She forgot about everything that had happened the day before, about her anger, about Catra, and simply relished on the company of her friends and the tunes making her whole body feel more alive than ever.

Until Glimmer asked her to accompany her to the bathroom and put her out of her ecstatic state. Adora was making weird expressions at her own reflection in the mirror while she waited for Glimmer to finish.

“Oh my fucking God Adora, what are you doing?” Glimmer said bursting into laughter as she came out of the bathroom and saw her.

Adora wasn’t even sure of what she was doing, actually. She simply felt her cheeks numb and wanted to make sure that they still worked, if that made any sense. Glimmer joined her and then they were both sticking their tongues out at the mirror like two idiots. They would laugh at their reflections as they did, almost on the verge of tears, and Adora started to feel really grateful that they had come to the club. She was having the time of her life.

They returned to where they had left Bow and Perfuma only to find him dancing by himself.

“Where’s Perfuma?” Glimmer asked.

“Over there,” Bow pointed to a corner where Perfuma was passionately making out with Scorpia against a wall.

“Well, mission accomplished, I suppose” Glimmer said smiling at them.

And that’s when Adora remembered why she had decided to come to the Black Garnet. If Scorpia was nearby, that meant Catra was too. She felt her blood pressure rising as she turned her head looking for her, trying to dissimulate it so that her friends wouldn’t notice. There were dozens of people on the dance floor, and she could be literally anywhere. Adora even considered the possibility that she might have left. What was she going to do while Scorpia was hooking up with Perfuma anyways?

She realized it was a hopeless task to try to find her, and she tried to focus on going back to enjoy herself along her friends. And just as she was about to forget about Catra’s existence once more, she saw her. She was dancing alone near the DJ booth, looking absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red top that showed her waistline, and a pair of ripped, black jeans that made her look badass. She had her eyes closed, but everyone’s eyes were on her. Because she moved like nobody was watching, seductively swaying her hips in perfect motion with the music. Adora gazed at her for a while, admiring how beautiful she was when she wasn’t talking shit.

“Adora, what are you looking at?” Bow yelled at her so that she could hear in spite of the loud music, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Nothing!” she said, acting innocent, “I think I’m going to go buy a drink” she lied, again. She hated lying to her friends, but if they knew she was going to go speak to Catra, they wouldn’t let her.

“Don’t you want us to go with you?” Glimmer asked.

“No, don’t worry, I’ll be back soon!” or so she hoped. She made as if she was walking towards the bar, but when she was sure her friends couldn’t see her anymore, she headed towards where she had seen Catra. She was really feeling the music, so much she didn’t even notice Adora approaching her.

“ _Hey, Catra,_ ” Adora told her, and the other woman finally opened her eyes, a mischievous smile quickly appearing on her face.

“Hey, Adora,” she replied in an equally flirtatious way, “I was wondering when were you going to show up,” she said getting closer to her, her hips never ceasing to swing.

Adora raised an eyebrow at her, “how did you know I was coming?”

“Because you saw my story, of course,” she told her, getting so close that Adora could smell her perfume mixed up with the scent of cigarettes. She didn’t know what to respond. Of course she was there because she had seen the story, but she couldn’t admit that to her. She simply stood there thinking about a witty comeback, but Catra had took her by utter surprise this time, and she knew it.

Catra giggled, “I’m kidding!” she said, grabbing her by the waist, “it’s because your friend Perfuma uploaded a picture of you here. Although you did like my picture, didn’t you?” she whispered into her ear.

Adora froze. Whatever plan she had had about confronting Catra, she had clearly miscalculated her inner willpower against Catra’s charms. She was playing with her and Adora was letting her do it. She wasn’t even sure why she hadn’t pushed her away yet. Maybe because Catra’s hands felt so good around her body, or because the way she danced made her go crazy, or because she simply really wanted to make out with her. Who was she trying to fool? She had let herself get caught in Catra’s little game and now the only way to beat her at it was to play along.

So Adora grabbed her by the jaw and leaned in for a kiss. That did the trick. Catra didn’t move at first, completely taken by surprise by it, and Adora felt proud to finally erase that stupid smirk out of her face. But Catra quickly grabbed her by the neck and pulled herself even closer to her as their tongues met. And the sweet feeling of release. Adora felt her whole body growing lighter, finally letting go of that tension that had been growing inside of her since their encounter in the shower.

Adora might had felt guilty about kissing Catra if it hadn’t felt so incredibly good. The kiss was in perfect sync, never feeling awkward or clumsy. Catra definitely knew what she was doing, her tongue playfully exploring Adora’s mouth. She slowly lowered her hands down to Catra’s butt, very aware of her reaction to see if she was making the other girl feel uncomfortable by the approach. But Catra’s reaction was to stop the kiss to meet her eyes, her pupils dilatated, with nothing else but utter desire in them. She went in for another kiss, more passionate this time, and her eagerness encouraged Adora to grab her butt cheeks and gently squeeze them. Catra responded to the contact by biting Adora’s lower lip, and soon she started to feel a new kind of tension arousing between them. Adora knew she was starting to get wet, her body growing hotter every second, almost forgetting they were still in a public place as she got herself deeper into the kiss.

She wasn’t sure how long they spent like that, trying to push the other to the limit. Catra pulling Adora’s hair, Adora placing her knee between Catra’s thighs and pressuring the area. It was her phone ringing on her pocket what brought her back to reality. Shit, she had forgotten about Glimmer and Bow. They were probably worried sick about her.

She broke the kiss, and Catra seemed almost disappointed, but as she saw her take her out her phone she understood the reason.

“Adora? Where the fuck are you?! We sent you like a hundred messages!” Glimmer scolded her from the other side of the line.

“I’m sorry! Got distracted with a girl,” she said, glancing at Catra who was staring at her with that smug expression again. 

“Alright, but at least answer our messages, jeez,” Adora could feel Glimmer glaring at her even though she couldn’t see her.

“Again, sorry, call you later,” she told her, and before Glimmer could keep on lecturing her, she ended the call. She turned to face Catra again, who got closer to her and whispered into her ear:

“I’m tired of this place, so many people here. Why don’t we finish this somewhere else?”

It took a second for Adora to digest Catra’s words. Making out with her was one thing, but actually sleeping with her? It was a whole different level. Not because she didn’t want to. If the circumstances had been different she wouldn’t have even doubted about it. But she had to force herself to remember Catra was the team captain of the Horde. The same person who made fun of her several times because she thought she was much superior than her with the ball. The same person who kicked her team, the one thing she worked the hardest for, out of last year’s championship. The same person who she would compete against for the rest of the season.

And she couldn’t quite explain it, but despite all of this made her have second thoughts about banging Catra, it also really turned her on for some reason. Probably because she knew the right thing to do was to reject her, but at times she got tired of always doing what she was supposed to do instead or enjoying her life a little. And Catra was standing right in front of her, so strikingly beautiful, so eager to have her, it was difficult to think straight. Literally and metaphorically. So she nodded at her, before the adrenaline from the previous make out session dissipated and she would have no alternative than to say no.

“Do you live alone?” Catra asked her.

Adora nodded again, still kind of startled about how quickly had everything escalated. 

“Well, let’s go to your place then, I don’t want Scorpia interrupting us,” cause they were roomates, right. Adora knew that from their Instagram stories.

Catra grabbed her by the hand and guided them outside of the club. The whole time, Adora was wondering where Catra was heading, exactly. Sure, they were leaving, but how? Adora didn’t have a car, and by the way Catra walked so confidently across the street, it almost seemed as if she was heading towards a parked car somewhere. Soon Adora realized she had been right. Almost.

Catra stopped in front of a red, rusty motorbike, taking out a pair of keys from her pocket. Adora simply stared at her in disbelief, thinking about every time she learnt something new about Catra, she became even hotter. If her pixie cut and her tattoos weren’t enough to make her look completely badass, this was the only missing piece. She put on a helmet and handed Adora another one while she got on the bike.

Adora stood still for a second, watching the bike’s seat.

“What’s wrong? Never been on a bike before?” Catra teased her.

And Adora considered lying to her and saying that she had indeed been on a bike before, just because she didn’t want to deal with Catra’s mockery, but she shook her head.

Catra chuckled, “what did I expect from a princess like you?” Adora couldn’t see her smirk as her helmet covered most of her face, but she knew it was there. “Come on, you’re in good hands,” she said, “Plus, you get the chance to hold on tight to my beautiful body I know you’re so eager to touch,” she added.

 _Jesus, does she ever stop being a pain in the ass?_ Adora thought, not answering her but rolling her eyes and climbing into the bike beside her. She put on the helmet and heard Catra asking her for her address. She answered her and then asked her to wait a second while she texted her friends that she was heading home. She realized something as she took out her phone and started typing:

“Hey, what about Scorpia? Aren’t you her ride home?”

“Yeah, she can take an Uber. It’s not the first time she has to keep up with my bullshit,” she said finally starting the engine.

Adora felt bad for Scorpia, but she thought it wasn’t her place to judge Catra and Scorpia’s relationship when she knew nothing about it. Maybe it was just the way things worked between them.

And without any further warning, Catra launched them into the streets, quickly starting to gain speed. Adora felt her stomach twirling with the first impulse, similar to the sensation of being on a rollercoaster. But she figured it was a normal reaction for her first time riding a bike. She heard Catra burst into laughter as Adora gripped her stomach harder. She wasn’t sure if she did it to mess up with her or because she was simply a maniac, but Catra started to accelerate even more. After a couple of minutes, though, Adora started to really enjoy it. The adrenaline of the rush running through her body as the wind collided against her body and the street lights transformed into trails of flashing colors. 

When they reached their apartment, Adora was already feeling ecstatic and full of energy. They almost ran from the parking lot to the entrance, Catra clearly as impatient as her.

As soon as Adora locked the door Catra cornered her against it, hungrily going in for a kiss. _Alright, guess we’re jumping right into it_ , she thought, considering her previous one-night stands at least offered her a glass of water or to go the bathroom before getting into the action. But Catra didn’t seem to be in the mood for waiting, and Adora wasn’t going to complain about it.

Catra started to kiss her neck as she brought Adora’s wrists together and pinned them onto the wall on top of her. Adora couldn’t deny that she found the idea of Catra dominating her quite interesting, but she had allowed that woman too much power over her already. It was time for Adora to show her she wouldn’t take it anymore. She let Catra be in control for a couple more minutes, enjoying the feeling of her lips against her skin, already feeling her pussy hot and wet with arousal. That was until Catra sank her teeth on Adora’s neck, sucking over the sensitive sink and sending Adora waves of pleasure around her body. That was the final straw for her.

She freed herself from Catra’s grip and grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her into the air. Catra was a little surprised at first, but she quickly tangled her legs around Adora’s waist as she dragged them into bed, their mouths eagerly clashing against each other. She carefully placed Catra on her bed, placing herself on top of her. Catra seemed intrigued by the sudden change in Adora’s attitude, but if she didn’t like it, she didn’t say a word.

Adora helped Catra out of her top, and to her surprise, Catra wasn’t wearing a bra under it, leaving her tiny breasts exposed. Her nipples were already hard and erected, and Adora slowly took her hands to them, staring at Catra as if looking for her approval. But there wasn’t any sign of hesitation on the other woman’s gaze, so Adora started to playfully run her fingers in circles around them, making Catra close her eyes in pleasure. But Adora noticed how she was restraining herself, biting her lips not to moan, so she leaned down and gently started to suck her right nipple, making sure to still fondle the other one at the same time. She saw Catra struggling to keep her mouth shut, her breaths getting deeper as she sank her nails into the mattress.

God, was Catra really so prideful that she couldn’t even let herself moan for her? Adora wondered how much she was going to be able to keep repressing her urge to cry out. She continued to deliver her attention to Catra’s breasts, trying to push her buttons even harder. But Catra was good, and incredibly stubborn, so Adora decided it was time to take it to the next level.

She let go of Catra’s breast and started to run her fingers around her stomach instead, slowly, very slowly making her way down to her jeans. They looked so good in her, but there was nothing Adora wanted to do more than to rip them off her at the time. She unbuttoned it, very aware of Catra’s eyes fixed on her as she did, and started to slide them out of her at an agonizing pace, hoping to make Catra suffer with anticipation.

Once the jeans were out, she took a moment to admire Catra’s body under the dim light that came through the window. She thought how the picture from earlier didn’t do her justice, every detail of her physique ten times more breathtaking now that she could have a closer view. A tiny gasp escaped from her, making Catra chuckle at her reaction.

“What’s the problem, Adora? Like what you see?” she teased. Oh, how much she was going to enjoy to make her cum and drop that cocky attitude. She was about to start taking off Catra’s underwear as well when she interrupted her.

“How is it that I’m almost fully naked and you’re still wearing that dress?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Adora hadn’t even noticed she was still fully clothed, having been so concentrated on the other woman. She quickly freed herself from the attire to please her, eager to return to her task. She didn’t even stop to see Catra’s reaction, mostly because she knew she would try to pretend to be unaffected by her body to maintain her façade. Adora took out her boots as well, and almost stumbled in the act, that would have been embarrassing, and went back to undress Catra.

She took out her panties to expose Catra’s pussy completely wet already. Adora thought how no matter Catra tried to fake her unbreakable willpower, her own body would reveal her real state of mind. And her body seemed to be aching for Adora to touch it.

She went to lay on top of Catra once more, staring directly into her eyes as she brushed her fingers against her clit. Catra corresponded her gaze, her eyes filled with lust as Adora started to rub her fingers around her soft spot. And that was when Catra finally let out an almost inaudible cry, and it was like music to Adora’s years. Not just because it was the reaction she had been hoping to achieve, but because it was also really fucking hot.

Catra screwed her eyes shut as Adora effortlessly pushed her index finger inside of her, and despite she was still maintaining the self-control not to moan, her expression was totally worth it, her eyebrows slightly upwards, her lips parting for just a moment. Adora never kept her eyes off her, very aware of even the most subtle change on her expression to try to notice which spots she liked the most. She slid in another finger, starting to move them faster inside and out, Catra’s body growing stiffer under her touch. Suddenly, she quickly pushed them hard inside of her and upwards against her inner wall, applying pressure on it as she gently scratched the area with the top of her fingers.

And that was when Catra finally lost it, arching her back upwards and digging her nails in Adora’s back a little bit too harsh, but Adora didn’t mind as it was a sign that she was doing a great job. Most importantly, Catra let out a loud “ _yes!_ ” as Adora continued pleasuring her, her voice so full of desire it made Adora smile in accomplishment.

Catra opened her eyes and saw her smirking. Adora thought her expression would annoy her, but instead, Catra smiled back at her as if she was having the time of her life, and that almost melted Adora. God, she wanted to kiss her so bad, but she thought the gesture would be too intimate. Pretty ironic considering Adora’s fingers were literally inside of her, but there was nothing romantic about it. It was pure lust, pure pleasure, and a kiss felt almost romantic in comparison. Maybe she was just overthinking it, but she finally had Catra right where she wanted and she wasn’t going to ruin it.

Suddenly, she felt Catra’s own hand crushing against hers. She was trying to reach out for her clit, and Adora removed her fingers from Catra’s inside to grab her hands and pinned them to her sides. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-“ Catra seemed almost embarrassed.

“If you want me to touch you, you can just ask for it,” Adora teased her.

Catra frowned, “what do you want me? To beg? That’s not happening,” she said.

“You sure?” Adora said as she took one of her hands back down and circled her finger around her sensitive area. “You’re so close already, if you liked my fingers imagine how good my tongue would feel,” she tempted her, and for the first time in her life she saw Catra’s cheeks turning red. Adora started to rub her clit even faster, pleased that Catra started to move her hips against her hand, craving for more. Catra was panting, her pussy becoming more and more wet as Adora continued her motion. And just when it seemed that Catra was going to come, Adora stopped moving her hand and turned to look at her. 

Catra’s eyes grew wide as she glared at her, with a mixture of hatred and desire. Adora knew she was debating herself on whether to accept she had been beaten at her own game and plead for what she wanted, or to remain prideful even if it meant sacrificing her own pleasure. 

“Alright Adora, would you _please_ suck my pussy already?” she finally said, staring at the ceiling to evade Adora’s triumphant look. 

“Oh well, if you ask like that,” Adora mocked her. She was beginning to understand why Catra was such a pain the ass with her, it was priceless to tease her and see how much she could push her buttons. She usually wasn’t the type of person who enjoyed power and control. Sure, she was competitive and loved to win, but she had always considered herself more of a people pleaser who didn’t mind being told what to do. But this was different. Catra had awakened a part of her she didn’t know she had in her, her only desire to demonstrate her how wrong she had been about her, how capable she was of tormenting her just as much as she did. 

Adora was usually softer with the girls she fucked. She liked leaving a trail of kisses on their bodies on her way down, to caress their thighs, to tell them how beautiful they were. But with Catra all of that felt completely out of place. She didn’t seem like the woman to crave that type of affection, Adora was fairly sure she would even complain about it if she tried. So she simply put her face between Catra’s thighs, her legs already wide open for her, and started running her tongue along Catra’s pussy.

Catra twitched a little at the first contact, finally giving up herself to Adora and letting out soft moans as she brushed her own nipples. Adora was utterly hypnotized by how gorgeous she was, encouraging her to pleasure her ever more. She wanted to see Catra come undone for her as she cried out her name. Adora took her tongue to Catra’s clit and started to apply pressure to it at an increasing pace, her moans becoming louder and more desperate. Adora stopped licking for a second as she took her lips around Catra’s sensitive spot and started to gently suck.

“Fuck, Adora! That’s so good!” Catra cried. Adora knew she was really close as Catra knitted her brows and clenched to the sheets with both hands. Adora started to rub her tongue against her nub as fast she could while sucking at the same time. She felt Catra’s pussy tightening as she arched her back and lifted her legs slightly upwards, screaming Adora’s name as she came. Adora admired the scene feeling both satisfied with her work and incredibly turned on by Catra crying out for her. 

Adora got up with the intent to go lay by her side, but before she could even regain her breath, Catra had already pinned her down against the bed, placing herself on top of her and gazing at her hungrily. 

“It’s _your_ turn now, princess,” she said as she started biting her neck. “I’m going to make you cum so fast you’re going to be embarrassed,” she continued, taking off Adora’s bra and biting her nipples as she ran her hands through Adora’s waist. Adora wanted to object, to tell her not to give herself too much credit, but she was already so aroused that even Catra’s fingers brushing her stomach were sending shivers to every inch of her body. She didn’t want to resist, to be a stubborn bitch like Catra, but the other woman’s words were getting into her mind, wounding her ego. Why though? There was nothing wrong with cumming fast, she simply didn’t want to prove Catra right. 

Catra trailed a path of tiny bites down her body, and Adora internally laughed at the irony of it. She had considered doing the same thing but with kisses. She had been right, though, Catra wouldn’t have probably liked it, she clearly wasn’t the tender-like type. She freed Adora from her panties and without saying a word she went straight to business, running her tongue around Adora’s clit. And Jesus Christ, it felt amazing. As much as she had enjoyed delivering Catra, she had been aching to release some of her own accumulated tension. 

“God Adora, you’re so fucking wet,” Catra told her as she slid the first finger inside of her, curving it and making her gasp from the sweet sensation. “Watching me come for you really turned you on, didn’t you?” she said meeting her eyes, that wicked smirk back on her face. _Is she really going to keep up with her bullshit while she fucks me?_ Adora thought, although if she was honest with herself, she knew she kind of liked it. Whenever Catra teased her, Adora had this double sentiment of wanting to shut her up while also finding it incredibly sexy. There was something about Catra’s confidence, about the way she spoke and her determination, that made her really weak for her. 

Catra inserted another finger as went back to lick her nub, Adora feeling her whole body tingling and ecstatic by the double stimulation. She unconsciously started to shake her hips forwards, as she grabbed Catra’s hair and pulled it whenever the other woman touched one of her soft spots. Catra seemed to be pleased by her reaction, rocking her fingers harder inside of her. Adora knew she was really close, not even caring about showing any sign of weakness towards Catra anymore, her mind consumed by pure euphoria and desire. She felt her face and her hands going numb as she begged Catra not to stop, griping her hair even harder as she felt her whole body exploding with pleasure. 

She lifted her head to stare at Catra as she reached her orgasm, their eyes meeting and the smug expression on the other woman’s face pushing her peak even harder. She let out a moan so loud that she thought it would be a miracle her neighbors didn’t hear it, her whole body shaking for a couple of seconds until she finally calm herself down. Catra removed her fingers from inside of her and stood up, studying her from outside the bed.

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me, Adora,” she told her, although there was no sign of her usual ironic tone in her voice this time. Had she- had she really called her beautiful? And in a genuine way? Guess Catra did have the ability to be nice once in a while. Adora wondered if she would go lay in bed by her side, if she would stay. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it, either, so she simply waited for her reaction. 

“Well, this was fun,” Catra said breaking the awkward silence that had grown between them and picking up her underwear form the floor. “Let’s never speak of it again,” she said beginning to get dressed. 

“Why? Afraid people will know that I made you beg?” Adora was starting to get the hang of the teasing. 

Catra simply rolled her eyes, “no, because if my team finds out I fucked you they’ll kill me.” 

“You sure? Scorpia seemed to be really enjoying herself with Perfuma.”

“Perfuma is just a random Bright Moon princess, not the captain of the enemy team,” Catra told her as she finished putting on her boots, clearly ready to leave. Adora was a little surprised by how quickly Catra’s cold attitude had returned, but what else could she had expected from her? She stood up and put on her panties and a shirt that was on a chair next to the bed to go open the door for her. 

They stood still staring at each other, the air growing thick around them. Clearly none of them had any idea of what to say. 

“Well, guess I’ll see you around,” Adora told her with a faint smile. 

“Unfortunately,” Catra joked, exiting the apartment. “Thanks for, uh, everything, I had a really good time,” she added, crossing her arms, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Adora was surprised by the softness in Catra’s voice. For a moment, she seemed like a completely different person, shier and less confident about herself. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Well, bye,” Catra said and started to walk down the hallway.

“Text me when you get home!” Adora told her, Catra stopping and turning to look at her. It wasn’t an excuse to keep in contact with her, Adora knew this was just a one-time thing. A brief diversion, a really pretty one as well. She simply wanted to make sure Catra wasn’t murdered or kidnapped on her way home, she always cared about the safety of other women. 

Catra smiled at her, not in a cocky or arrogant way, but gave her a genuine smile, “I don’t have your number,” she said.

“Right,” Adora realized, “well, just upload another picture to your close friends.”

She chuckled, “you just want to see me naked again.” 

Adora snorted, “maybe.” Catra laughed again. And then the uncomfortable silence returned. 

“Well, see you Adora.” 

“Good night,” she told Catra. She followed her with her eyes until she disappeared going down the stairs, Adora closing the door behind her. She went back to bed, and for a moment she imagined Catra curled up naked next to her. She quickly pushed that thought aside, realizing how stupid it was to even consider the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've worked really hard on this chapter, I usually don't write chapters this lengthy and it's also my first time writing smut, so I would really appreciate your feedback! (Even if you didn't like it as long as you're respectful).
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading, sharing, leaving kudos and commenting! I really appreciate the support!
> 
> My tumblr is @magicgumball


	2. The dangers of beer pong

The doorbell ringing woke Adora up. She slowly opened her eyes, dazzled and confused, and picked up her phone. It was past 1 P.M and she had more than five missing calls from her friends. She didn’t even have to ask who it was because she knew it was them. She sighed, they were probably worried about her because she usually didn’t sleep in, not even after going out. Adora loved waking up early and seize the morning to go for a jog or to study. Guess Catra had left her really exhausted. 

The doorbell came in again. “Coming!” she screamed, getting up and putting on a pair of black leggings. As she opened the door, she could already feel her friends’ glaring at her. 

“Afternoon,” Glimmer said, her arms crossed and her expression cold, “slept well?” 

Adora nodded, still too tired to speak. 

“It was an ironic question, Adora,” she said entering her apartment, Bow beside her. 

“I’m sorry, okay? My phone was on silent mode,” she closed the door. 

“Adora, last night you literally disappeared, and then sent a one sentence message saying you were going home with a random girl, never texted us to tell us if you were okay or safe, and didn’t answer any of our calls this morning. We were really, really worried. Please don’t do that again.” Bow told her, and the scolding yet concerned look in his eyes made Adora feel really guilty about it. 

She took her hands to her eyes and slowly massaged them, “you’re right, I’m sorry, really. Everything just happened so fast and I-“ 

“Is that a hickey?” Glimmer asked, pointing to her neck. Adora couldn’t really see it, but she wouldn’t have been surprised. Catra had bit kind of hard. “God, who was the girl anyways? You must have really liked her to pull this kind of bullshit on us.”

Adora went silent, thinking about what to say. She couldn’t tell them the truth. They would drive her insane about it, tease her for eternity after how much she had complained about Catra the last couple of months. And they would also probably be mad about it. They resented the Horde as much as she did, being both cheerleaders for Bright Moon. They wouldn’t condone sleeping with the enemy. Sure, it was her personal life and she could have sex with whoever she wanted, but that wouldn’t stop her friends from judging her. Besides, it wasn’t something that was going to repeat itself, so she didn’t want them to turn this episode into a big deal. 

“Uh, I don’t remember her name,” she said quickly, avoiding their gaze and hoping they would take the hint that she didn’t want to talk about it and stop asking. 

“You’re lying!” Glimmer said using her accusing tone. 

Adora sighed, “yes, I’m lying, but can’t I have a little privacy on this one? You don’t need to know about every person I fuck,” she tried to sound calm, but she realized she had come off more irritated than intended. 

She saw as Glimmer’s expression softening, almost embarrassed, “alright, I’m sorry,” she said crossing her arms. 

Adora instantly felt guilty about it, she knew Glimmer wasn’t trying to be nosy, sometimes her friend simply didn’t realize when her tone was coming off as a little aggressive. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” she reassured her, although the atmosphere still felt somewhat tense. 

Fortunately, Bow was always there to calm down the waters when needed, “anyways!” he said, putting his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, “who’s in the mood to go out for lunch?” 

Adora smiled, lunch with her friends did sound nice, and she realized she was starting to get hungry. Glimmer seemed happy about the proposal as well. 

“Sure, just give me a sec to get dressed.” 

Adora arrived home and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She had less than an hour to catch some sleep before her friends arrived to her place to get ready for Perfuma’s frat party. For a moment, she had second thoughts about going, thinking about how comfortable her bed was, and the fact that she was already falling behind her perfectly planned study schedule. Her friends would tell her that she worried too much, that she could go to exams even without touching a book and she would get a good mark anyways. It was probably true, but Adora wasn’t going to risk her scholarship to find out. Besides, just thinking about going to an exam without studying made her stomach twirl in anxiety. Sometimes she literally had nightmares about it.

But she was in a good mood, it had been an amazing day and she felt like celebrating. That Saturday morning, her team had won the first official match of the season. And the confident boost from the result was just what Adora needed after last week’s defeat against the Horde. She still remembered Catra’s eat shit grin when the match was over.

She still remembered Catra coming undone, screaming her name that same night as well. Adora couldn’t deny it, she was having a hard time getting Catra’s naked body out of her head. It wasn’t usual of her to get borderline obsessed with the women she had sex with. Then again, her sex life wasn’t much active either. Between practice, and exams and her friends, she didn’t have time for a girlfriend. She needed to focus. And as her mind tended to be occupied with all her responsibilities, she didn’t have much time to think about sex either. And without realizing it, she would go weeks, even months without touching another girl, and at times she would find herself craving that type of intimacy. So she would hook up with some random girl at a party, take her home, have fun and then never speak to her again. That was it. The following day she would almost forget about it. Most girls took the hint that it was just a one-time thing, since Adora would never ask for their numbers. And if they did, she would politely tell them that she wasn’t interested in actually going out with them, no matter how attractive or interesting they were.

And so far, that logic had worked perfectly fine for her. So why was Catra different? Why was it, that every night before going to sleep, she would fantasize about fucking her again? The sex had been great, probably the best she had had in a while, but it was more than that. There was just something about Catra herself that was driving Adora insane, and she couldn’t quite figure out exactly what it was. And God, thinking about Catra so much was already turning her on. She took a deep breath as she stared at the ceiling, realizing she probably wasn’t going to get any sleep as she had initially intended. Not when the memory of Catra screaming out her name was torturing her. 

She knew it was wrong. She felt dirty as she slowly placed her hand under her underwear and started to please herself, closing her eyes and trying to remember how Catra’s tongue felt against her clit. Picturing her, smirking as she fucked her. Remembering her words: _you look so beautiful when you come for me, Adora._ She hated it. She hated how easily Catra had seduced her. She hated how much power she had allowed Catra to have over her. And most importantly she hated how much she ached to have Catra again. She hated how weak she was for her. 

The worst part was that Adora knew she was probably going to see her again that night. Perfuma had told her Scorpia was going to the party, which meant Catra was most likely going as well. And just the thought of reencountering her made her stomach twirl and her heart start raising. Adora knew she wasn’t going to be able to resist her if she tried anything, although she highly doubted that would be the case. Catra had made it clear that it had been a one-time thing after all. And Adora knew that was for the best. That to keep on getting involved with her was a huge mistake, for a variety of reasons. But there was a tiny part of her who wished that Catra was desiring her as much as she did. 

She finished her task, finally feeling a little more relieved and looked at the time. Her friends were to arrive in about ten minutes. She sighed, getting out of bed and turning on the lights. She opened her wardrobe and debated on what to wear. She ended up choosing a pair of red jeans and a short-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck. She picked her denim jacket just in case as well, although it wasn’t a particular chilly night. She went to look in the mirror, thinking about whether to let her hair down for the night. She looked pretty like that, but it had always been so uncomfortable for her. Besides, she knew her undercut looked gay and badass and she wanted to show it to the world, so she decided to go for her usual ponytail. 

She was putting on her perfume when she heard the bell ringing. As she approached the door she heard her friends’ chatting about the party. They all happily greeted her as they got into the apartment. Bow and Glimmer were carrying some bottles of vodka, and Mermista was already telling Sea Hawk not to even think about drinking since he was the designated driver. 

They made themselves comfortable, put on some music, and started to pour some drinks before it was time to go as they usually did. Adora was already enjoying herself, and for a while she even forgot about Catra’s existence. But as Sea Hawk drove them to the party, she couldn’t help but feel an increasing pressure building up on her stomach with the anticipation of knowing that she was just minutes away from maybe seeing her again. 

“Are you alright Adora?” Bow snapped her out of her thoughts. He was sitting next to her on the back sit, and he had realized how quiet she seemed staring out the car window.

Adora turned to look at him, a little startled, “oh yeah, I was just thinking about, um, today’s match,” she lied. 

“You sure? You seemed a little distracted this whole weak,” Glimmer said. 

Adora sighed, “it’s just my anxiety, you know how it is sometimes,” that wasn’t technically a lie. The idea of seeing Catra again did indeed make her feel more anxious than usual. 

Bow nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, “did something specific happen?” He sounded genuinely worried. 

“No, no. just the usual, you know? The exams, the matches, the pressure…” 

“I see,” Bow said. 

“If you aren’t feeling well just let me know and I’ll drive you back home Adora,” Sea Hawk said from the driver’s sit. 

Adora smiled at him, thankful for the consideration. “I’m fine, really. I actually think I need this party to escape from my mind a little,” she forced a tiny laugh, not wanting to sound too angsty. 

“Alright,” Sea Hawk said, “but call me if you’re not feeling fresh during the night,” he winked at her through the mirror. Adora nodded in response. 

They spent around twenty minutes looking for a place to park, and they had to walk like ten blocks till they reached Perfuma’s fraternity. The front garden was already filled with people smoking and chatting while the loud pop music came from inside. They made their way towards the entrance, waving back at the people who said hi to them. They weren’t exactly a low-profile group of friends, considering how each of them was involved in some college activity. Especially Adora. And Sea Hawk, who had a pretty popular YouTube channel where he did music covers. Adora was sure that if it wasn’t for the fact the everyone was lowkey afraid of Mermista, everyone in campus would be all over him because of that channel. The comments she had to read sometimes… 

They entered the place and looked around. There were people dancing in the living room, others playing beer pong in the kitchen, some horny couples making out in the dark corners, the usual. Mermista quickly disappeared into the crowd saying that she was going to look for someone who would offer her some weed, with Sea Hawk following right beside her as usual. Glimmer asked if they wanted to go look for some glasses to start drinking and get in the mood, and they agreed. 

They stayed in the kitchen for a while, chatting and drinking with their friends. Perfuma even showed up, her eyes already red from smoking weed. She hugged them and thanked them for coming. Warned them about how they shouldn’t touch the brownies unless they wanted to go on a magical trip. Asked if they had seen Scorpia around and then dragged them into the dance floor. 

Adora was already tipsy as she started to move her hips. She envied how Bow and Glimmer made dancing seem so easy, their moves were always flawless and she even felt a little embarrassed being next to them. Then again, she remembered none of her friends could score a penalty even if their lives depended on it. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, getting lost into the music, but she started to feel how the effect of the alcohol was fading away. And it wasn’t as if she couldn’t dance if she wasn’t drunk, but it definitely helped her feel a little more carefree. 

Glimmer and Bow seemed too abstracted in their dancing to be interrupted, so she asked Perfuma if she would accompany her to go refill her glass. As they made their way towards the kitchen, however, Adora regretted her decision. They crossed paths with Scorpia, and Perfuma, being too high for her own good, didn’t even hesitate to jump into her arms and be carried far away from Adora’s side. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen anyways. As she approached the place, she heard a crowd roaring and cheering from inside. She knew that sound well, some himbo was kicking ass at beer pong and everyone was rooting for him. A classic. She made her way towards the table where the drinks were, not even turning to look at who the guy was as she didn’t care about that stupid game. She was serving herself some vodka when she heard that voice: 

“ _Hey_ , Adora.”

She almost dropped the glass to the ground. She quickly turned around to face the table where she had believed the himbo was winning. Oh, how wrong she had been. Catra stood there, cocky and proud, with that infuriating (and sexy) smirk, and was directly staring at her alongside the thirty people that were witnessing the game. She seemed pleased with Adora’s surprised reaction. 

“Care for a game?” she said, gesturing at the table where someone had already placed five glasses with drinks of variating colors. Adora even saw some contained some blue liquid and she didn’t want to know what it was. 

“No, thanks,” she responded, although she couldn’t hide the bitterness in her voice. 

“Aww, what’s the matter, princess? Afraid to lose?” Catra said in a mocking tone. 

Adora greeted her teeth, knowing exactly what Catra was trying to do. And worst of all, knowing that it was working. She wasn’t actually worried about Catra thinking she was afraid, it was the fact that all eyes where on her that she hated. Everyone was probably thinking that she was denying her proposal because she thought she wasn’t good enough to defeat the champion. And Adora knew she could kick her ass, but she simply didn’t want to give Catra the pleasure of falling into her mind games again. 

“Hello? Earth to Adora? If you’re such a pussy I can find another rival, you know?” Catra said, and Adora couldn’t take it anymore. Her ego wouldn’t allow her.

“Oh, you’re on,” she said approaching the table and positioning herself. Catra gave her a malicious laugh that made Adora’s blood boil. 

“Last round’s winner starts,” her rival said throwing the ping pong ball in the air and catching it. Adora rolled her eyes at how obnoxious she was being, although she thought this wasn’t unusual of Catra. She studied her as she prepared herself to throw the ball, her whole posture irradiated confidence. But that confidence meant nothing if she didn’t know how to aim, which seemed to be the case as the ball hit the table far away from any of the cups. 

Adora grabbed the ball mid-air and prepared to shoot, being unable to contain a smile because of how awful Catra’s shot had been. But she wasn’t going to tease her about it, she didn’t want to lower herself to her level. She narrowed her eyes as she calculated the best angle for the shot, and in an almost graceful manner, the ball landed on one of the glasses. Everyone around the table exploded into cheers and claps as Catra’s expression shifted into a surprised one. But just for a second, of course, she quickly went back to pretend she was completely unaffected by it and started drinking the glass’ content. 

A girl from the Horde’s team Adora recognized as Lonnie told Catra to be careful or she was going to lose her crown. She frowned at her, finishing her drink: “I am not!”, she said. And without any hesitation, she threw the ball towards Adora’s side. The crowd roared once again as the ball directly entered one of the cups. Adora stared at it, almost incredulous. She thought she didn’t have to underestimate Catra again. And that this match was going to be interesting. 

They went on for an almost an hour, but the match was so even more and more people approached to witness it. They ended up having only one cup each, which meant that whoever scored would be the winner. But their aims weren’t as accurate as before after four drinks each. Adora was struggling to focus her eyes on the last glass, and by the way Catra was throwing the ball she knew she wasn’t feeling fresh either. The audience squealed and gasped every time one of them would make the ball bounce against the edge of the cup, the tension increasing every second. 

Adora was so dizzy she didn’t even notice how it happened. She just heard people screaming and cheering and saw everyone jumping and clapping, and Lonnie giving Catra a kiss on the cheek. She picked up her last cup and there it was: the ping pong ball announcing her defeat. If it hadn’t been for the alcohol, she would have probably felt more frustrated, but she simply emptied the glass and shoot Catra a final glance. She was beaming, clearly thriving on the attention and the victory. 

Adora approached her and extended her hand, going for a friendly handshake. “Well played,” she told her. 

Catra raised an eyebrow, almost arrogantly. “This isn’t a soccer match, you know?” she snorted. 

Adora rolled her eyes, lowering her hand. “Well, I’m sorry for trying to be polite. Now, if you’re done being a bitch, I have to go the bathroom.” Adora didn’t know where that had come from. No matter how much she thought Catra was a bitch, she would have never said that to her face. But she had the tendency not to give anything that came out of her mouth a second thought when she was drunk. And it had caused her trouble in the past but she couldn’t really help herself. 

Catra didn’t seem to be affected by the comment, she simply chuckled in response. Adora turned around and went to look for a bathroom. As she wandered around the place looking for one, she realized how drunk she actually was. Five glasses meant a lot of alcohol running through her veins. Her vision was blurry and she wasn’t in full control of her body movements. She hated being like this, and it had been a while since she had last gotten this drunk. Being tipsy was one thing, but she didn’t like to actually lose control of herself, especially because she knew how impulsive and reckless she got when she was in that state. 

After what felt like an eternity for her but had actually been five minutes, she found a bathroom that wasn’t occupied on the upper floor. It was much calmer there, except for the occasional scream coming from one of the rooms. She closed the door and started peeing, feeling as the whole world was spinning around her. She told herself that after this she was going to get some water. She was washing her hands when she heard someone knocking. 

“I’m almost done,” she said to the random person waiting outside. 

“Come on Adora, stop playing pretend,” the stranger said. Although it wasn’t a stranger, she recognized that voice. 

Adora went to open the door and found Catra with a half-smile standing there. Her gaze seemed to be a little bit lost as well, but she didn’t look as drunk as Adora. She wondered how that was possible, when Catra was much smaller than her and they had drunk almost the same amount. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Adora simply stared at her in utter confusion, as Catra placed her hand on her waist. 

“What are you doing?” Adora asked, completely stiff. 

“I-“ the other girl seemed embarrassed, “you know, you said you were going to the bathroom. I thought you meant…” her cheeks were turning red. 

She didn’t need to finish the sentence, Adora understood. But she had no idea of how to respond. Jeez, what does one even say in that kind of situation? An awkward silence quickly grew between them. Catra removed her hand from Adora’s waist and she hated that she immediately missed the contact. 

“Forget it,” Catra said, quickly heading towards the door. 

Adora knew the following day she was going to blame it on the alcohol, although deep down she knew she did it because it was what she wanted. The alcohol just stopped her form second guessing herself. 

“Wait,” she told Catra, grabbing her by the hand. 

The other girl looked at her, a mixture of confusion and expectation. Adora got slowly closer to her, until they were just centimeters apart. There was a little voice inside her head that was begging her to stop where she was, but she couldn’t pay attention to it. Not when Catra was so close, not when their gazes met and she saw the eagerness in her eyes. 

Adora leaned in, closing the space between them, the kiss starting almost tenderly but quickly becoming deeper and more passionate. She had been dreaming about this all week, and somehow, it felt even better that she had expected. Catra had been clearly awaiting this moment as well, it was evident in the way she kissed her with such intensity, in the way she grasped her neck with such strength, in the way she gasped every time Adora broke the kiss to regain some air. 

Catra slowly pushed Adora into the toilet, and she was quick to realize what she was expecting. She closed the lid and sat down on it, Catra anxiously positioning herself on top of her. They started to make out again, their whole bodies touching each other this time. Catra was wearing a pair of short so Adora could run her hands against bare tights. The other girl seemed to like it, clenching ever harder to her when Adora tighten her hands around the area. She noticed how Catra started to press and rub her lower area against Adora’s legs, aching for any kind of contact. If she hadn’t been so drunk and so eager to please her, Adora would have probably teased her about it. Try to see if she could make her beg once more. But she was desperate to hear Catra’s little moans again. So she slowly moved her hands towards the short buttons. 

She stopped for a second, wondering if she was crossing a line, but Catra asked her what she was waiting for and that was all the confirmation Adora needed. She slid her hand under Catra’s underwear, her pussy was already wet and warm under her touch. She was clumsier than usual because of the alcohol, so it took her a couple of seconds to find her clit. Meanwhile Catra entertained herself biting her neck. Adora started to rub the nib, and Catra’s reaction was immediate, twitching her body and softly moaning into her ear. Adora continued her task, wishing to rip the shorts off Catra because she knew she could deliver her much better with more space and at a better angle. She wanted to make her feel good, she wanted to make her scream out of pleasure and to leave her fantasizing about her for days as she had done with her. Catra pleaded her to move her fingers faster, and she was happy to oblige, especially when Catra’s expression was of utter satisfaction. She had her eyes closed, her brows lifted slightly upwards, she sometimes bit her lower lip and Adora felt she could go literally insane just watching her. She could feel Catra’s pussy getting tighter and by the way Catra was biting her neck she knew she was close. Adora accelerated the pace even more, eager to make her come. 

“Adora…” Catra whispered, sending her shivers down her spine. She felt Catra’s nails sinking on her neck and was ready to hear her scream her release when: 

_Boom_ , the door of the bathroom opened from side to side. Adora quickly removed her hand from Catra’s shorts as a reflex. She was ready to tell whoever had interrupted them to get the fuck out but what she saw left her utterly speechless. 

It was Bow and Glimmer, passionately kissing each other and apparently completely oblivious to the fact that Catra and Adora were sitting right next to them. 

“Uh, hello? Did no one teach to knock the door?” Catra said with her usual sarcastic tone. 

The couple turned to look at them, and their expression went blank upon realizing what was going on. 

“ _Adora?_ ” Bow squealed in surprise. 

“Bow?” she responded equally startled. 

“Catra?” Glimmer asked, her eyes wide open. 

“Do I know you?” Catra answered her, raising an eyebrow. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Glimmer asked. 

“The same could be said about you two!” Adora almost screamed at her. 

Catra simply looked at her, then back at Glimmer and Bow. She stood up and buttoned her shorts. “It seems that you three have some things to talk about,” she said, “and it’s none of my business, also I don’t care.” She headed towards the door and shoot one final glance to Adora, “see you around,” and she disappeared into the hallway. 

Glimmer turned to look at Adora, crossing her arms. Everything about her posture screamed that she was furious at her. 

“Okay people, let’s take a deep breath…” Bow said, but he was interrupted by the girl standing by his side. 

“Care to explain why you had your hand on the Horde’s captain pants?” 

Adora stood up, her body temperature rising, “Oh no! You don’t get to ask the questions here. Why don’t you both care to explain _me_ why you were making out? Are you dating now? Since when? Why have you been lying to me? I’m your best friend!” More than angry, Adora felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She would have never expected this from Glimmer and Bow. There had never been secrets between them. And sure, she had suspected at times that they were involved, but whenever she asked they would always tell her that they were just friends. So how long had they been keeping this a lie? 

“Adora, I’m so sorry. We wanted to tell you but we just didn’t want to make you feel left out,” Bow said, his tone much calmer, trying to deescalate the situation. 

“Well, you did that by lying to me,” Adora said, her gaze on the ground, feeling too upset to even look at them. 

“It’s just, it’s always been the three of us and we thought that us dating would make you feel… I don’t know, uncomfortable?” Glimmer added. 

“Since when is this happening?”

“Since last week,” Bow said. 

“Oh,” knowing this did make Adora feel a little bit better. It meant they hadn’t been lying to her face for a long time, which would have been heartbreaking to say the least. 

“The night at the Black Garnet you went to sleep with mystery girl,” Glimmer explained, “you and Perfuma left us alone and both of you seemed to be having so much fun. So when we got home we started to chat about dating, and one-night stands, and love and well… It just, kind of happened.”

“And I swear, we wanted to tell you! But you seemed so stressed this week and we were planning on how to do it and how to say it and…” Bow was unconsciously starting to raise his voice as he did when he got worried about something. 

“It’s alright,” Adora said. She took a deep breath, finally calming herself down and starting to digest the situation. “I understand,” she finally said, with a half-smile, “I’m happy you’ve figured it out honestly, Perfuma and I were actually a little worried about how oblivious you were by this point. I think Mermista and Sea Hawk even betted on when you were going to start dating.” 

Her friends laughed, the atmosphere finally feeling less dense. 

“Well, it’s your turn now,” Glimmer told Adora. 

“My turn for what?” 

“Explain yourself? About Catra?” 

“Oh, right,” the episode had made Adora completely forget about her, an amazing achievement considering how much Catra had lived on her mind rent free for the last week. “The girl I took home last week was Catra,” she said, not wanting to look at Glimmer’s reaction as she said it. She did hear Bow gasping though. 

“And weren’t you going to tell us?” Glimmer asked. Adora knew she was trying to evade using her scolding tone, but she came off a little bit passive aggressive anyways. Adora was accustomed to it by then, she knew her friend couldn’t help it and she found it almost cute sometimes. 

“No, it wasn’t on my plans, honestly, because I knew you were going to be mad about it,” there was no point in trying to hide the truth. 

“But! You’re sleeping with the Horde’s captain! Adora, I love you, but this is kind of fucked up,” Bow said. 

She sighed, “I know, I know. It was supposed to be a one-night thing so I didn’t want to make a big deal about it but I guess things kinda got out of control tonight…”

“Do you plan on doing it again?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

“I-“ Adora wanted to say no, she really did. But she knew that would be a lie, so she stayed quiet. 

“Adora!” Bow screeched, incredulous. 

“Look, I know what I’m doing, alright? I know this looks bad but it doesn’t mean anything, really. It’s not going to interfere when I’m on the field.” 

“I sure hope so,” Glimmer said, sarcastically. 

“I mean it.” 

There was another silence. 

“Okay,” Bow said, “we’ll have to trust you on this one.” 

“Yup,” Glimmer agreed, “just, no more secrets between us, alright?” 

They all nodded. Bow extended his arms, inviting them for a hug the girls were happy to receive. Thy stayed like that for a while, enjoying the warmth of the embrace. And Adora couldn’t deny that she felt lighter after confessing the truth. She was also incredibly happy that her friends had finally sorted things out, it had been almost painful to be around them lately. 

They went down again, stayed for a little while on the party until Mermista texted them to see if they were in the mood to go home. Adora couldn’t deny that she had been expecting to see Catra again, but she was already feeling tired and sober by then, and she knew there was no chance of continuing with their encounter. So they all met up and Sea Hawk drove them to their respective homes. 

Adora’s last thought as she fell asleep was how eager she was to meet with Catra again and be able to finish the job that had been interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! People who follow me on tumblr know that the reason it took me so long to post this is because I've been having a little bit of a writer's block. So it took me a lot of willpower to write this and I'm still not 100% happy with how it came out. I would really appreciate feedback on this one! :) 
> 
> Thanks for being patient!
> 
> My tumblr is @magicgumball


End file.
